You Can Do It!
by tmntyyh
Summary: StorkFinn This is an idea from RiseofDiablo. After Stork's last cooking disaster, Finn decides to teach him the proper way to make a meal.


Title: You Can Do It  
Disclaimer: If I owned this, anything I write be brodcasted on TV. Ever see anythin' like this on SH? Should tell ya somethin'.  
Summary: StorkFinn This is an idea from RiseofDiablo. After Stork's last cooking disaster, Finn decides to teach him the proper way to make a meal.  
Warnings: Slash...the usual...think ya'll get the picture by now.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Come on, Stork, it's not that hard," Finn said, standing to the side of the nervous merb. "All you have to do is cut it up."

"What if my hand slips," he muttered, eying the small, whole chicken in front of him. "And I manage to kill one of us? Or if-"

"It's just a chicken, nothing to worry about."

"What about salmonella? Or bird-flu? Or even-"

"Stork!" Finn cut in, looking directly at the pilot, who was still staring warily at the raw chicken. "Just follow my instructions and we'll have you cooking in no time!"

"What makes you think that I want to learn how to cook?" he muttered, the large knife in his hands shaking.

"Well, you definitely have to learn." Seeing the strange, questioning look that the merb was giving him, Finn continued to speak. "What happens if you have a romantic date planned? Don't you want to cook for her? Make her happy?"

"...No."

"No? No to what?"

"All of it."

"Stork..." He stopped trying to think of a different approach. "Cooking can be fun!"

"...What?"

"Trust me!"

"...That's what got me into this in the first place. ...And _this _can't end well."

"Sure it can! Now, lets cut up the chicken."

"You know, Finn, you're _very _optimistic considering it's only..._three _in the morning."

"What can I say? This idea came to me. Besides, now I can teach you without any interruptions."

"But did you have to wake me up at _two-thirty _to teach me how to _cook_?"

"Well, yeah! Though, I wasn't expecting the booby traps."

"Well, you weren't supposed to. They _are _traps."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, back to the chicken. We need to first remove the spine."

"W-we do?"

"Of course! How else are you going to roast it?"

"...Whole?"

"Come on, Stork! It's not going to feel anything! It's already dead."

"Exactly! It's dead!"

"It's not going to bleed, or anything."

"But what if-"

"Come on, Stork, you can do this! ..Want some help?"

"Again with the optimism," he muttered, wondering how he should start. "...Maybe."

"Okay! Well, flip the chicken over," he saw that the merb carefully did so, his eye twitching at the cold feeling. "Now, you want to carefully cut around the spine, all the way through the back of the chicken."

Stork nodded, still looking nervous and the knife still shaking. Finn smiled before putting his hand gently over Stork's. He held the slim hand steady while the merb gently began to cut. The blonde heard him swallow loudly at the sound.

"Okay," Finn said once the spine was removed. "Now, flip the chicken over again, so it's somewhat flat. And we'll get ready to roast." Stork did what he was told, noticing that the blonde had walked away from him. He quickly returned carrying lemons and vegetables.

"Next we have to make a bed of vegetables for the chicken to roast on. ...Gives it more flavor."

"I guess that I am going to have to cut these, also?"

"Sort of. Just snap the carrots in half, and halve the potatoes and onions."

The blonde pulled out a new cutting board and placed most of the vegetables on the cutting board, smiling as Stork did what he was supposed to.

"...Now what?"

"Put them in the bottom of the roasting pan while I go turn on the oven." When Finn returned, he saw that all they were all placed symmetrically into the pan, making him smile widely. "Now we need to cut up the lemons."

"Lemons?"

"Of course!"

"Let me guess they are for 'flavor'?"

"Yeah! Slice them thinly, and I'll get the herbs!"

"Herbs?"

"Yeah! Gonna make everything smell and taste better!"

"Or they could-"

"It'll be fine."

"...Or it'll go terribly wrong."

"You should cheer up, buddy!" Finn said as he putt the stack of herbs next to the cutting board. "Okay, mince these."

"...Mince?"

"Cut them until they're tiny."

"...I hate cooking..."

"It'll get easier, as you go along."

"Or not."

"Plus, we still have to make a salad!"

"Ugh."

"It's very simple using the Finn-method."

"...The Finn-method?"

"Pay close attention." Stork nodded and watched as the blonde opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a bag of pre-made salad. "Now we just put this in a bowl! And ta-da! Salad a la Finn!"

Stork chuckled lightly as he watched the blonde sharpshooter struggle to open the bag. Once it was poured into a bowl, Finn turned back to him. "We still have to make a dessert, but we can put the chicken in the oven first. So, pick it up and put it in the center of the pan."

Again, the merb followed Finn's instructions. "Now, rub the herbs over the skin before putting the lemons over the herbs." Once that was done, Finn picked up the pan and put it in the oven to roast. "Now we need to wash our hands before dessert."

They went over to the sink and thoroughly washed up. "So, what is for desert?" Stork asked, wondering what the blonde could possibly have in store.

"Chocolate covered strawberries, of course!"

"Of course?"

"Well, what else could you have for a romantic date?"

"..."

"So! Lets get started! I'll go get the chocolate and strawberries. You can get a small saucepan and wooden spoon."

Finn let and Stork began to search through all of the pans, wondering how small of one he should choose. Sighing, he picked one out, hoping for the best.

"Here we go!" Finn had his arms out, carrying a massive amount of sweets and fruit. "Okay, now we need to melt down the chocolate, so, you fill the pan with water, and I'll get a glass bowl."

Once everything was done and the water was simmering, Finn began to break up the bars with the help of Stork and they slowly melted in the bowl. Stork was in charge of slowly stirring the melting sweets, while Finn added a bit of butter into the dark oozing candy, making it have a more glossy finish.

"Now," Finn said picking up a strawberry. "You can stop stirring and we'll start dipping. But first we need a cookie sheet!"

Stork looked completely confused as the blonde searched for the object. "There is a cookie sheet? Wouldn't that be used for cookies, then?"

Laughing, the blonde answer as he found it. "You know, for a very bright pilot and mechanic, you can be kind of clueless." This got him a glare. "Anyways, lets start dipping! Then we can put them on the sheet to cool."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, and Finn constantly showing him the swirl technique, all of the strawberries were dipped, and resting on three, large, cookie sheets.

"I'll go put these in the freezer to keep them cold, while you can check on the chicken."

Opening the oven, Stork's eyes watered instantly from the wave of heat the rushed out to meet him. "And how do I know when it is done?" He eyed to cooking meat once his vision cleared a bit.

"Is it bleeding?"

"Ex-excuse me?" This made Stork stop. "Didn't you say that it wouldn't bleed because it was dead?! As in: NOT alive?!?!"

"Heh heh, well, take it's temperature and I'll come make sure that it's done right."

"...Take it's temperature? ...How?"

"Hold on a second, I'll help."

Soon, Finn decided that the chicken was done and needed to rest before they could eat. With the oven shut off and the strawberries hardening, they sat at the table.

"Man, you'd think they'd all wake up 'cause of the delicious smell," Finn said, taking a deep breath. "I can't wait to eat it."

"It's almost time for the others to wake up," Stork commented, looking at the nearest clock.

"Well, it still gives us plenty of time to eat."

"Us?"

"Well, don't you want to at least try it?"

"...I guess..."

"At least take a bite, that way you can try your cooking."

"...All right..."

"Good! Now, I think the chicken's ready to be served! Want to do the cutting? Or should I?"

"...Better for it to be you..."

"Okay!"

Finn cheerily cut the chicken up, piling it up onto their plates equally. He then gave them similar amounts of the salad while he let Stork put on as much dressing as he wanted. Finn fidgeted as he watched the merb carefully take a bite, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

"Well?"

"It's...good."

"Great! So, let's dig in!"

Once they had finished with that, Stork put the dishes into the sink, while Finn went over to put out the strawberries.

"These are to die for!" the blonde said, placing all of the cold sweets onto the table. "They're practically orgasmic." Stork felt his face flush slightly at the blonde's choice of words. "Aren't they tempting?" Stork nodded, unable to stop himself. "Go on, give it a taste!"

He picked one off of the sheet, holding it delicately by the crisp, green leaves. Seeing how Finn nodded, he carefully took a bite, the cold from the fruit chilling his teeth and gums quickly. A chill ran up his spine and he caught the wide grin that was splayed on the sharpshooter's face.

"Good, huh?" He nodded again and watched as Finn ate one of them. The blonde was grateful that he made just enough for him and Stork, having spaced out the berries on the sheets.

"See? I told you that you can do it! And besides, cooking can be fun! 'Specially when you get to eat the results!"

When all of the deserts were eaten, Finn placed all of the pans into the sink, noticing how Stork stayed in the kitchen when he was already beginning to leave.

"What's up, Stork?"

"Shouldn't we wash these? Before the others wake up and find _everything _to be a mess?"

"Nah! Piper'll clean it up!"

"Finn..."

"Come on! Let's go take a nap until breakfast." He placed his arm around Stork's shoulders as he lead the merb into the hallway. "Don't you like cooking, now?"

"...It's...all right...I guess."

"Good! Tomorrow we can make bacon cheeseburgers! With chocolate shakes! And fries!"

"T-tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah! You haven't completely learned how to cook everything, yet."

"...Okay..."

"So, tomorrow, then?"

"...Sure."

"Okay, it's a date!"

"Wait! What?!" Finn laughed as he walked away, leaving a stunned merb standing there. "Finn?!"

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review to tell me what you thought. And you can thank RiseofDiable for the wonderful idea!

P.S.: Don't know if this is the actual way to roast or make the chocolate covered strawberries, but, oh, well! Close enough for me!


End file.
